Voldi el Escritor
by NieveS-16
Summary: Voldi consigue un cuaderno al estilo Death Note con la diferencia de que en vez de matar, ocurre todo lo que escribe.Advertencias: OOC, AntiMary Sue


Finalmente, luego de todas aquellas patéticas derrotas cortesía de Harry Potter, el, el Señor Tenebroso, el mago más poderoso de todos, llevaría a cabo su venganza contra el mundo mágico, y nada ni nadie podía detenerlo.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJA!- rió de manera completamente malvada el susodicho, mientras se deleitaba en observar a sus asustadizas victimas.

Podía ver al maldito viejo barbudo, clon flaco de Papa Noel, comer caramelos de limón como si del último día se tratase.

"Parece ser que al fin aceptas tu destino maldito amante de caramelos citrus" pensó el Lord Oscuro viendo sorprendido como el grandioso Dumbledore agarraba 10 caramelos de limón y se los devoraba de una.

La esfera de Cristal por la cual había estado viendo al anciano mago cambio a otra señal en la cual estaba "el niño que sobrevivió un millón de veces" hablando de lo que parecía ser un tema de vida o muerte con su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, ¿que demonios voy a hacer ahora?

- No lo se Harry, pero yo que tu empezaría a preparar tu velorio- dijo la chica con los ojos como platos por lo que se acababa de enterar.

- ¿Crees que pueda parecer un accidente?- dijo Harry nervioso.

- No lo se, pero es improbable Harry

- Lo se pero…

- ¡Acéptalo Harry James Potter has cometido una de las mayores equivocaciones de tu vida y ahora lo pagaras!

- Es cierto- comenzó a sollozar Harry desesperadamente

El mago tenebroso deseo desesperadamente que las bolitas de cristal vinieran con audio. Había visto como la sangre sucia y Potter hablaban y como este luego caía de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente y agarrándose la cabeza.

"Anotación Mental: Crear esferas de cristal que contengan audio y patentarlas"

La esfera de cristal nuevamente cambio de secuencia y esta vez nos deja ver a Sirius y Remus abrazándose muy cariñosamente, con los labios casi rozándose y muy acaramelados.

"¡Aja! Con que Sirius Black le esta enseñando tácticas de seducción a ese miserable licántropo y en cambio se negó a decirle al grandioso Voldemort su secreto, lo pagara!

Bien muchos se preguntaran que hacia el Lord pidiéndole clases a Sirius, pero todo (o casi todo) tiene una explicación lógica. El señor mas poderoso de todos se encontraba secretamente enamorado de una mujer casi (o mas) malvada que el, una mujer perfecta, bellísima, casi tan perfecta como una Mary Sue, o sea en pocas palabras: una mujer más perfecta que la propia perfección. En efecto señores, esa mujer era nada más ni nada menos que…

- Adelante- dijo Voldemort al sentir un molesto golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación.

- Señor Voldemort, hemos encontrado lo que hemos estado buscando- le dijo uno de los mortifagos que entro a su habitación.

Nuestro gran Voldie los miro sonriente, a lo que varios mortifagos tragaron saliva y unos cuantos empezaron a gritar: esa sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno

- ¡Dame! – dijo Voldie arrebatándole el paquete que segundos antes el mortifago estaba sosteniendo ante sus narices.

-Al fin, ahora nadie podrá detenerme- Voldemort comenzó a reír completamente enloquecido a lo que varios dieron pasos para atrás, asustados.

Nadie sabia que contenía en su interior aquel paquete, pero debía ser un arma mortal porque al enterarse de su existencia el poderosísimo Voldie había sentido temor.

-Bien, bien con quien lo probare- Voldemort sonrió aun más y fijo su atención en su esfera de cristal, la cual nuevamente estaba sincronizando a Dumbledore.

El buen Dumbledore estaba aferrando su tazón de dulces como si de soltarlo se le fuese la vida. Metió la mano en el tazón de dulces con el claro objetivo de atrapar alguna de aquellas delicias que tan loco lo ponían.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido en la bola de cristal. Voldemort rió. Dumbledore grito. Al despacho del director comenzó a entrar gente alertada por el grito. Dumbledore revolvía todo enloquecido. Entre los que habían entrado, se encontraba McGonagall quien se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Mi mayor miedo a ocurrido!- gritaba Dumbledore, histérico- ¡alguien ha robado mis caramelos de limón! Y peor aun, no se como lo hizo. Los tenia en mis manos y luego desaparecieron ¡Fue mágico!

Y mientras el alboroto continuaba en Hogwarts, Voldi solo reía.

-¡Wow! Este diario esta mejor que mi horrocruxes o que ese tal Death Note.


End file.
